nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Metodo di Bella
Il cosiddetto Metodo Di Bella (o multitrattamento Di Bella in sigla MDB) è una terapia alternativa per la cura dei tumori, che è priva di riscontri scientifici circa i suoi fondamenti e la sua efficacia. Ideata dal medico Luigi Di Bella, fra il 1997 e il 1998 fu oggetto di una grande attenzione da parte dei mass media italiani. La sperimentazione condotta nel 1999 dal Ministero della Salute sancì la sostanziale "inattività", cioè l'inefficacia terapeutica, del cosiddetto "multitrattamento Di Bella"Evaluation of an unconventional cancer treatment (the Di Bella multitherapy): results of phase II trials in Italy. I risultati furono pubblicati sul British Medical Journal. Vennero inoltre osservate in via complementare (anche se questo non rientrava negli scopi della sperimentazione) le curve di sopravvivenza dei pazienti sottoposti allo studio. Tutte rientravano nei parametri delle curve di sopravvivenza relative alle specifiche forme di tumore in assenza di trattamento: in poche parole quei pazienti non avevano avuto alcun beneficio né terapeutico né in termini di allungamento della sopravvivenza con MDB. Nel 2005 arriva una nuova bocciatura del Metodo Di Bella nella lettera scritta dal presidente del Consiglio Superiore di Sanità Mario Condorelli all'allora Ministro della salute Francesco Storace: La terapia di Di Bella fu ed è tutt'oggiIl cetriolo della saluteLa terapia Di Bella ha ottenuto un vero riconoscimento mondiale oggetto anche di alcune teorie complottistiche, da parte dei suoi sostenitori (anche chiamati "dibelliani") e del figlio Giuseppe. Luigi Di Bella Luigi Di Bella (Linguaglossa, 17 luglio 1912 – Modena, 1º luglio 2003) entra, nel 1939, nell’istituto di fisiologia umana dell’Università di Modena, da dove va in pensione, quale professore associato, nel 1984[http://www.ordine-medici-firenze.it/Testi%5CTM%202010%5Ctm0810.pdf Editoriale su Toscana Medica]. Nel 1941, col grado di capitano medico di complemento, parte per la Grecia, dove dirige l'Ospedale da campo della 39ª Divisione Acqui e, nel 1942, della 209ª Divisione Modena. Contrae la malaria e il 4 settembre 1943 viene rimpatriato e messo in congedo illimitato per motivi di saluteCV di Luigi Di Bella. Il metodo Di Bella Storia Luigi Di Bella inizia le sue ricerche sul cancro nel 1963Il caso Di Bella e l'opinione pubblica italiana e nel 1967 la sperimentazione su alcuni pazienti. Nel 1977 introduce nella sua multiterapia l'uso della somatostatina, in modo da curare anche i cosiddetti "tumori solidi" . Nel 1989 viene presentato ufficialmente anche questo nuovo metodo di cura, Di Bella afferma di poter prevenire la formazione della metastasi. Da oltre dieci anni quindi si sapeva che Luigi Di Bella praticava una terapia non convenzionale nella cura dei tumori; nel 1996 la Commissione Oncologica Nazionale, su richiesta delle autorità sanitarie, comunica che tale terapia è priva di validazione scientifica''Medicina oncologica'', Gianni Bonadonna, Gioacchino Robustelli Della Cuna, Pinuccia Valagussa, Elsevier srl, 2007, ISBN 88-214-2814-1, 9788821428142Analoghi pareri si succedono nel tempo: oltre alla Commissione Oncologica Nazionale in data 5 febbraio 1996, danno parere negativo la Commissione Unica del Farmaco in data 8 gennaio 1997 e 5 agosto 1997, la presidenza del Consiglio Superiore di Sanità in data 16 luglio 1997, e l'assemblea generale del Consiglio stesso in data 19 dicembre 1997 (cfr. l'ordinanza del 23 dicembre 1997 del Ministro Rosy Bindi); si muove in quel mentre un'associazione di pazienti in cura con Di Bella (AIAN), coordinati da un tour operator, per richiedere la gratuità della somatostatina''La salute impaziente'', Rosy Bindi, Editoriale Jaca Book, 2005, ISBN 88-16-40597-X, 9788816405974 allora non inclusa tra i farmaci antitumore. Nello stesso periodo la Commissione unica del farmaco ridisegna le fasce di farmaci a carico del Sistema sanitario nazionale; la somatostatina (uno dei farmaci usati da Di Bella) è a quel tempo reperibile solo negli ospedali (poiché classificata come farmaco di fascia H); agli inizi del 1997 il costo della cura è molto oneroso per i pazienti. In questo contesto, l'AIAN spinge per accendere l'attenzione dei media, dell'opinione pubblica e dei magistrati (che emanano decreti in favore della somministrazione della cura; il 16 dicembre 1997 il giudice Carlo Madaro, pretore di Maglie, ordinò alla Azienda sanitaria locale di competenza di fornire gratuitamente i farmaci necessari per tale terapia a un paziente), il tutto amplificato dall'organizzazione che segue e sponsorizza il prof. Di Bella''Patria 1978-2008'',Enrico Deaglio, Il Saggiatore, 2010, ISBN 88-565-0213-5, 9788856502138 appoggiato anche da Alleanza Nazionale. In questo contesto interviene l'allora Ministro della Sanità Rosy Bindi: richiede un nuovo parere alla Commissione Unica per i Farmaci, ma i risultati degli studi a disposizione non giustificavano la gratuità della somatostatina per terapie oncologiche, e la stessa azienda produttrice di tale ormone non poteva promuovere tale richiesta stante la mancanza di prove scientifiche sull'efficacia anti-tumorale della somatostatina; con una ordinanzaTutte le Leggi sul caso "Di Bella" il Ministro impone a Luigi Di Bella (e a tutti coloro che ne sono in possesso) di consegnare le cartelle cliniche che dimostrino l'efficacia terapeutica del metodo. Di Bella si rifiuta adducendo il segreto professionale, consegnando solo 4 cartelle cliniche ai carabinieri (in seguito perverranno al Ministero 70 cartelle cliniche). Pur in assenza di qualsiasi presupposto scientifico che la giustificasse, la sperimentazione venne autorizzata dal governo il 10 gennaio 1998; l'allora Ministro della Salute sottolineò che il presupposto scientifico della sperimentazione era da rinvenire nell'allarme sociale che stava causando la vicenda. Il Metodo Di Bella (MDB) La "multiterapia" avrà nel tempo molteplici variazioni, ma la sostanza del "cocktail", come sarà denominato"Il metodo Di Bella qui non ha funzionato", è costituita da quattro componenti e si basa sull'uso di farmaci, ormoni e vitamine. In particolare, la cura Di Bella si concretava nella somministrazione di un composto di: * somatostatina, somministrata non nelle modalità suggerite e registrate dal produttore, ma per infusione (3 mg), o il suo analogo Octreotide. * bromocriptina (2,5 mg) * melatonina (20 mg), unita ad adenosina secondo un brevetto del 1991 intestato ad una azienda, e del quale risulta inventore anche lo stesso Luigi Di BellaPolemiche per un brevetto sul farmacoCamera dei deputati; Resoconto della XII Commissione permanenteUfficio Brevetti - N. Brevetto 0001230493 * complesso vitaminico (soluzione di retinoidi, 7 g, e vitamine E, C e D). * ciclofosfamide, (chemioterapico molto efficace usato in molte terapie anti-tumorali), in dosi giornaliere di 50 mg (sostituito dall'Idrossiurea nel trattamento del glioblastoma). Questi farmaci costituivano il cosiddetto "modulo fisso" del trattamento. Altri farmaci, di volta in volta diversi (come l'ACTH) venivano utilizzati a seconda del tipo di tumore. Della somatostatina (e del suo analogo octreotide), già dal 1972, erano note limitate proprietà anti-cancro, ma l'efficacia è brevissima e non priva di effetti collaterali tra i quali diabete mellito di tipo 2Decreased leg glucose uptake duri... [Clin Physiol Funct Imaging. 2010 - PubMed - NCBI], diarrea, gastrite, calvizieA risk-benefit assessment of octreotide in the trea... [Drug Saf. 1997 - PubMed - NCBI]. L'ACTH invece è un ormone in grado di causare sindrome di Cushing, diabete mellito, osteoporosi, ipertensione, immunosoppressione, depressione. Di Bella sosteneva di avere curato 10.000 personeIl caso di Bella e l'opinione pubblica italiana senza effetti collateraliDi Bella Therapy su Cancer, ma non aveva mai pubblicato nulla di rilievo in merito su una rivista peer review DiBella Therapy Was Worthless. Nel gennaio del 1998, in una conferenza a Bruxelles dichiara che la sua cura sarebbe stata a suo dire efficace anche contro altre patologie, come l'Alzheimer e la Sclerosi multipla"Io curo anche Alzheimer e sclerosi" sul Corriere della Sera sollevando le proteste degli specialisti''Scienza e ricerca--conquiste, sfide e dilemmi: l'importanza della divulgazione scientifica e tecnologica'', Ugo Apollonio, Rubbettino Editore, 2002, ISBN 88-498-0281-1, 9788849802818. Sperimentazione La sperimentazione viene concordata alla fine di gennaio del 1998 tra l'allora Ministro della Salute Rosy Bindi, Lorenzo Tomatis, Umberto Veronesi e Luigi Di BellaMetodo Di Bella le tappe della vicenda. I protocolli vengono sottoscritti da Luigi Di Bella e da un'equipe di oncologi e garanti tra i migliori in ItaliaDossier Di Bella: la sperimentazione. L'accordo prevede la sperimentazione di 9 protocolli (diventeranno 11) su altrettante neoplasie per un totale di 600 pazienti e un ulteriore protocollo di osservazione che coinvolgerà 2000 pazienti; i centri coinvolti sono 21La regione Lombardia aveva iniziato in proprio la sperimentazione e non viene quindi inclusa nella sperimentazione nazionale. I risultati ottenuti nella regione Lombardia sono tuttavia analoghi a quelli della sperimentazione nazionale, confermano quindi l'inefficacia della MDB. I principali criteri comuni ai diversi protocolli per l'accesso alla terapia sono rappresentati da: * avere ricevuto una diagnosi istologica o citologica di malattia neoplastica; * presentare una malattia misurabile e/o valutabile; * presentare uno stadio avanzato di malattia; * non avere ricevuto precedenti trattamenti MDB; * non assumere contemporaneamente altri farmaci antitumorali.Bollettino d'informazione sui farmaci Pubblicazione degli archivi Di Bella Nel giugno del 1998, dopo che Luigi Di Bella concede l'accesso ai propri archivi, viene pubblicataRisultati di un'indagine retrospettiva sulla sopravvivenza di pazienti malati di cancro trattati con la Multiterapia Di Bella. Si veda anche su MedlineCon la terapia Di Bella scarse speranze di guarigione l'analisi delle cartelle cliniche (relative a 20 anni di cura Di Bella) effettuata da una commissione di esperti oncologi: i dati sono lacunosi e i risultati sono deludenti. Dei 3076 casi analizzati, di circa il 50% non si sapeva se in effetti avessero un tumore, del 30% mancavano dati circa la sopravvivenza dopo la terapia Di Bella, del restante 20% (605 casi) con dati circa la sopravvivenza, solo per 248 (8%) esistevano dati certi sia in merito alla diagnosi che al trattamento, di questi 244 avevano ricevuto trattamenti convenzionali per la cura dei tumori, solo 4 avevano ricevuto la cura completa di Luigi Di Bella''Lecture Notes Oncology'', Mark Bower, Jonathan Waxman, John Wiley and Sons, 2010, ISBN 1-4051-9513-4, 9781405195133Metodo Di Bella: e' troppo presto per giudicare, solo uno di questi risultava ancora in vita a due anni dalla diagnosiCon la terapia Di Bella scarse speranze di guarigioneEva Buiatti venne chiamata ad esaminare le cartelle cliniche del professore. Ecco perché non era una cura Il medico: i suoi pazienti? Nessuno si è salvato. Nello stesso periodo di tempo vengono attivati gli 11 studi multicentrici di fase II su 8 tipi di neoplasie (la fase II è finalizzata ad acquisire conoscenze sui livelli di "attività" di un farmaco o di un insieme di farmaci, il che, in ambito oncologico, significa valutare se un determinato trattamento è in grado di ridurre le dimensioni delle masse tumorali in un numero significativo di pazienti). La valutazione finale da parte dell'Italian Study Group for the Di Bella Multitherapy Trial fu che quelle sperimentazioni non avevano prodotto alcuna prova che giustificasse ulteriori trials clinici[http://www.tempomedico.it/dibella/ricerca1.htm Risultati dello studio osservazionale sul Metodo Di Bella], Tempo Medico WebSentenza definitiva: Di Bella non funziona. In particolare la sperimentazione di fase II evidenziò come il MDB non avesse «attività clinica sufficiente per giustificare ulteriori indagini» (cioè la fase III), Nel maggio 1999 erano ancora in terapia 21 pazienti, 5 avevano avuto una risposta parziale (poi annullata dalla ripresa di malattia per due di loro), di alcuni (il 5,7 per cento) si erano perse le tracce e 598 (77,8%) erano decedutiLa sperimentazione Di Bella; in totale si erano osservati 385 eventi avversi su 237 pazienti considerati correlabili al trattamento Di Bella. La rivista Cancer scrisse che i pazienti trattati con la terapia Di Bella vivevano in media meno di quelli trattati con terapie tradizionali di riconosciuta efficacia''Sanità. Nuovo potere'', Bruno P. Pieroni, Springer, 2004, ISBN 88-470-0250-8, 9788847002500Definition of Di Bella cancer therapy e sottolineava che tale terapia non è comunque priva di effetti collaterali. Nonostante questo, i tumori trattati da Di Bella sono dei tipi più gravi, con la mortalità più alta. Ad esempio la sopravvivenza con le terapie convenzionali nel cancro del pancreas esocrino è soltanto dello 6-3% a 5 anni di distanza. I risultati in dettaglio Tutti i pazienti dei restanti quattro protocolli (n. 4, 6, 8, 10) erano al 31 ottobre o peggiorati o deceduti (in percentuali variabili dall'82% al 97,1%). Risultati complessivi al 31 ottobre 1998 di tutti i protocolli (386 pazienti)Protocollo per protocollo i dati della sperimentazione: Critiche alla sperimentazione Di Bella attribuì il fallimento della sperimentazione a tre fattori:Chiesta una nuova legge sulla cura Di Bella di Mattias Mainiero, Libero - sabato 24 maggio 2003 - Anno XXXVIII numero 126 *Utilizzo di medicinali scaduti: secondo il rapporto del Nucleo anti-sofisticazione dei Carabinieri firmato dai marescialli Ciro Spiniello e Antonio Barrasso, 1048 pazienti assunsero "un farmaco potenzialmente imperfetto e non più possedente le caratteristiche terapeutiche iniziali ... Ne consegue che i risultati ottenuti dalla sperimentazione debba essere quantomeno rivista". La procura di FirenzeL'inchiesta, aperta da Raffaele Guariniello a Torino era stata trasferita a Firenze per competenza (cfr. La procura di Firenze boccia la cura Di Bella) tuttavia archiviò il casoDa Report; per la procura non esistevano indicazioni di Di Bella sulla scadenza del preparato prima del suo utilizzo e tutto si era svolto secondo il protocollo concordatoDi Bella, inchiesta archiviata Sperimentazione in regola. Lo stesso Di Bella inoltre aveva affermato che se custodito in ben precise condizioni al riparo dalla luce e dal calore, lo sciroppo ai retinoidi era del tutto stabile. *Dosaggi errati e preparazioni non corrispondenti alle istruzioni: nella preparazione della vitamina E, utilizzata nella terapia, secondo il promemoria del professore Di Bella è necessario "gorgogliare l'azoto a medio flusso per qualche minuto fino ad eliminazione del solvente organico", in particolare se tale solvente è l'acetone, che presenta una certa tossicità, e uno dei composti conteneva acetone fino a 250 milligrammi per litro. L'Istituto farmaceutico militare di Firenze (che preparò i composti) affermò che l'acetone fu usato secondo le indicazioni del professor Di Bella. I residui di questo solvente, in un secondo tempo, non possono essere completamente eliminati senza distruggere anche i retinoidi.L' acetone nella miscela di retinoidi quali effetti tossici sulla salute dei pazientiLa fine del sogno. Anche per questo aspetto la Procura archivio il caso (promosso dall'Aian, l' associazione dei pazienti del professor Di Bella) poiché nel protocollo di intesa fra il Ministero della sanità e Di Bella fra i reagenti previsti per la produzione della soluzione ai retinoidi era previsto proprio l'acetone e non l'alcol, sostanza equivalente sotto il profilo della tossicità. La stessa Procura, da un confronto dei farmaci prodotti a Firenze e a Modena, rilevò che i preparati erano stati giudicati sostanzialmente identici, per cui non si rilevavano differenze di efficacia. *Selezione dei pazienti: secondo Di Bella i pazienti erano già in stadio avanzato, ed erano già stati sottoposti a chemioterapia che secondo il professore "ha un effetto deleterio sui pazienti". Era il protocollo concordato tuttavia a prevedere, tra i requisiti di accesso, che il soggetto presentasse uno stadio avanzato di malattia,Risultati della sperimentazione del Multitrattamento Di Bella alcuni protocolli inoltre prevedono la partecipazione di pazienti non pre-trattati. Il caso mediatico La vicenda legata alla sperimentazione del metodo Di Bella è stata analizzata anche dal punto di vista del risalto mediatico dato alla vicenda e di come l'opinione pubblica ha reagito a tali avvenimenti''Medicina, valori e interessi: dichiarati e nascosti'', Cesare Catananti, Vita e Pensiero, 2002, ISBN 8834307755,: la vicenda ha suscitato un processo emotivo di adozione da parte del pubblico di quella figura di eroe capace di opporsi alle istituzioni (illegittime per definizione) e ai loro oscuri interessi per indicare una nuova via facile e comoda attraverso la quale ottenere risultati senza fatica. La ribalta mediatica inizia nel 1997: a Modena un quotidiano locale organizza una serata in cui il professor Di Bella risponde in pubblico alle domande rivolte dai giornalisti. Nel mese di luglio dello stesso anno il Corriere della Sera e il Messaggero pubblicano una pagina a pagamento in cui veniva annunciato un convegno in un hotel di Roma, nel quale Di Bella avrebbe illustrato i suoi metodi terapeutici. Di quell'anno sono le presenze anche in trasmissioni su canali nazionali; tra il dicembre 1997 e il gennaio 1998 vengono dedicati al caso Di Bella, sui cinque principale quotidiani, 636 articoli dei quali 86 in prima pagina. Piero Angela unitamente ad altri giornalisti scientifici sottoscrivono un documento critico sul modo con cui viene trattato dall'informazione il caso Di BellaDi Bella: Angela, soffro per malainformazione. Il 15 febbraio del 1998 15.000 sostenitori di Di Bella sfilano per Roma per chiedere la gratuità della terapia. Rileva un sondaggio dell'epoca che l'85% degli italiani era favorevole alla cura Di Bella Il metodo Di Bella dopo la sperimentazione Nel 2003 la Camera dei Deputati approva un atto di indirizzo per il governo ai fini di una nuova sperimentazione del metodoSeduta n. 314 del 27/5/2003. Nel 2005 arriva la nuova bocciatura da parte dell'Istituto Superiore di Sanità. Al 2004 si affermava che circa 100/150 medici continuavano ad applicare il MDBUn medico convinto di poter sconfiggere il cancro; al 2011 il metodo è divulgato attraverso diversi siti internet dai figli che hanno anche istituito una Fondazione. A questa data tuttavia non esistono né studi né statistiche in merito ai casi trattati che possano deporre per la efficacia della terapia: nel caso del MDB la statistica non esiste. Non vi sono dati conservati sistematicamente e catalogati in maniera completa, non c’è puntuale presenza di eventuali cure effettuate in precedenza, il decorso ed il follow-up (cioè l'evoluzione della malattia successiva alla cura) ... gli unici dati forniti dal gruppo Di Bella sono molto generici, spesso non fanno riferimento ad eventuali terapie effettuate prima della cura, altre volte non si conosce bene la storia del pazienteDossier Di Bella: forma e sostanza. L'American Cancer Society dichiaraDi Bella Therapy su Cancer.org a proposito del MDB: "L'evidenza scientifica disponibile non supporta le affermazioni sull'efficacia della terapia Di Bella nel curare il cancro. Può causare effetti collaterali seri e pericolosi". Nei primi mesi del 2012 una nuova sentenza in Puglia che impone alla ASL locale il rimborso della terapia riaccende l'attenzione dei media sul metodo di BellaMetodo Di Bella, piovono ricorsi, decisione che viene revocata dal giudice del lavoro del tribunale di BariBari, il giudice blocca i pagamenti della Asl per la cura Di Bella. Il figlio di Luigi Di Bella, Giuseppe affermaRitorna il metodo Di Bella. Il figlio: “100mila firme per la somatostatina gratuita” che a sostenere la validità del metodo ci sono anche i risultati da lui presentati a due convegni oncologici mondiali svolti uno in Cina e uno a Singapore; tali convegni tuttavia non solo risultano privi di una qualsiasi valenza scientifica ma risulta anche che ad essere invitato quale relatore è chiunque paghi l'importo richiesto per la partecipazione a prescindere da ogni validità o plausibilità scientifica di quello che contiene la propria relazione.. Note =Collegamenti= Bibliografia * [http://www.ministerosalute.it/imgs/C_17_pubblicazioni_251_allegato.pdf Il multitrattamento Di Bella: risultati della sperimentazione (Ministero dalla Salute, 15/12/1999)] * [http://bmj.bmjjournals.com/cgi/content/full/318/7178/224 Evaluation of an unconventional cancer treatment (the Di Bella multitherapy): results of phase II trials in Italy], British Medical Journal 1999; 318:224-228 Collegamenti interni * Il cancro è un fungo * Rene Caisse * Siero Bonifacio * Terapie alternative contro il cancro Collegamenti esterni * Editoriale sul British Medical Journal * The Di Bella multitherapy trial Risposta all'Editoriale del British Medical Journal * Sentenza n.185 del 1998 della Corte Costituzionale relativa al caso Di Bella * GAZZETTADIMODENA: L’istituto di Veronesi “promuove” Di Bella - L'Istituto Europeo di Oncologia ha certificato la riduzione di un tumore. E l'Università di Firenze pubblica uno studio incoraggiante. * il Giornale.it: Ora l'ordine dei medici riconosce il metodo Di Bella * Video sul Metodo di Bella Intervista al prof. Giuseppe Di Bella (figlio) Sul presidente Silvio Berlusconi è stato praticato il MDB medicina alternativa Categoria:Terapie alternative contro il cancro